Together
by millierossi
Summary: Harvey and Donna meet at Mike and Rachel's apartment and share a moment in their new chapter.


It's been a few months since she felt personally complete. To tell the truth, Donna would have never believed that the real reason for being living this certain happiness was going to be the last person she thought. A few days passed since he showed at her door, disarmed and ready to fight his own emotions, to finally redeem himself and get lost in her eyes forever. Sometimes it was hard for her to recall the recent events and remind herself that it was actually happening. Everything she had ever hoped for, every touch and kiss, every hug and comforting gazes, was, in fact, real but still strange to her sight.

Standing in the middle of the living room, she let her mind wander around the space and feel the particular scent that used to fill Mike and Rachel's apartment.

"Hey, why did you want to meet here?"

Harvey heard Donna come into the apartment as he walked into the living room to see her standing on the other side. "Because", he smiled at the woman with whom he had only been with for the past fifteen years.

"Mike asked me to rent it out while he and Rachel moved to Seattle. Guess who has been losing $3,000 a month renting it for him?" Harvey cocked a brow as he crossed the threshold and went to Donna, placing his hands on her hips.

She approached him and welcomed his warm hands, placing her own on his chest as she rolled her eyes at his comments. "I can't believe you did this… Well, actually I think I can. We both know you can be a softie from time to time," she let out a small chuckle while bringing his face closer to hers.

Harvey pulled her against him by her hips, his eyes glancing down at her as he pressed his forehead against her own. "I'm not a softie," he muttered playfully adding his typical smirk, "definitely not a softie around you."

"Yeah, I guess I just proved my point." They stayed like this for a moment, both enjoying each other's presence. This familiar silence between them was now comforting and fully charged with the love they had for each other. "I wanted this to happen more than you know. I know I had my rule all these years and I'm so, so sorry for that, I just couldn't keep up with it no longer. So, thank you… for coming back to me that night," everything she was feeling came out of her, all those burdens she had been carrying on her shoulders finally leaving her body.

Before she even finished speaking, Harvey was shaking his head. He didn't want her to blame herself for not pursuing the relationship over the years - "I'm equally at fault here, you know? I pushed my feelings for you away and tried to lock them out for good. That night, a week ago, I couldn't help it no longer. I needed you to know how I felt and how much you are a part of me."

"Let's just say we're both idiots, then." She closed the distance between them and kissed him with all she had in one motion, her lips covering his lazily. As soon as he followed, she backed him until his feet reached the coffee table. The harsh movement making him elicit a groan.

Harvey hummed against her mouth as he felt himself being pushed back. He gripped her hips tighter as he continued to move his mouth against hers. "I love it when you're in charge." He groaned.

"Hmm, haven't I been in charge for fifteen years already?" she said as they continued to move until they reached the couch. She pushed him down quickly and attempted to straddle his thighs. Finding his mouth again, she managed to take off her coat. After all, having the fireplace on was not helping their current situation.

"Ohh, you know you have." Harvey retorded, now looking up at her as she straddled his hips. God, she was definitely going to be the death of him. He knew that as a fact. "Are you really trying to make me get a boner on Mike and Rachel's couch?"

"Uh uh mister, I guess I just did." She said as she felt him getting harder as each second passing. Donna knew she was good at anything, but teasing and playing with him this freely was one of her favorite things to do.

Well, she wasn't wrong. He could start to feel the straining of his pants by his crotch; damn her for making him get turned on so quickly. "I hope you know that I promised Mike his apartment wouldn't get ruined. And that included this couch."

"Harvey, c'mon, I know he plays smart all the time but he won't even notice." She said as she ran her palm down his chest, the other one hugging his neck to keep him close. Eager to reach the hem of his pants to free him from his tightness, she whispered in his ear; "it's been two days, I know you want to."

Harvey had no control over himself whenever Donna was involved, even after so many years, he knew he was hopeless. "You know I want you. All the time." He peppered soft kisses down her jawline until he reached her lips. "To be fair, this wasn't my intention when I called you over here earlier."

As soon as the words left his mouth, she flashed a questioned look. "And what exactly was your intention, then? Because I thought this was it." Donna said as she changed the angle of her neck to give him more access.

"What? Having sex in Mike's apartment?" Harvey couldn't help but chuckle at that before he dragged his teeth along her delicate skin, nipping softly. "I always knew there was a kinky side of you underneath all that."

"Yeah, you were just too stubborn to notice." She said as she distanced herself from his face to look at him, not sure if it was the right thing to say. "I'm sorry, too soon?"

Harvey rolled his eyes at her before he flipped them over on the couch so he was hovering atop of her, moving his hand under her shirt and resting on her bare stomach. "You sure talk a lot." He smirked, leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Then you better hurry and shut me up, Specter."

And with that, all she needed tonight was just him. Feel his fragrance invading every corner of her body, making it impossible to resist such temptation. It's a feeling that she could never put into words. The way she was loved that night is something that she will cherish forever. And knowing that she would get to spend nights like this every day for the rest of her life was unexplainable. Lucky she. _Lucky them_. The thing is, they were crazy for each other, and it might have taken them a long time to get where they were, but if there's one thing they're sure about is; _this _is forever.


End file.
